Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+5y = 5$ $-10x+10y = 10$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+5y = 5$ $5y = 5x+5$ $y = 1x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-10x+10y = 10$ $10y = 10x+10$ $y = 1x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.